EQUESTRIA GIRLS Y LOS EDDS
by megaman x ultimate
Summary: Tras un fallido experimento de Twilight y Sunset las mane six terminan en e lvecindario de peach creek y conocen a los eds habra muchas risa. basado en el deviant art de SehtMendoza
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1 Los Eds

Era un dia normal en la escuela canterlot, en ese momento Twiligh y sus amigas se encontraban en el laboratorio de la escuela. Ella y Sunset shimmer hicieron un liquido quimico que usaba un poco de magia del portal.

-no estoy segura de esto querida- dijo rarity un poco intranquila

-ay no seas exagerada rarity Twiligh sabe lo que hace ¿VERDAD?¿NO?- dijo rainbow dash nerviosionada segun ella

-si chicas lo veran- dijo sunset shimmer. Mientrars pinkie pie jugaba a darle a la piñata pero de una forma nueva que ella habia inventado consistia en un palo largo de madera en un extremo iba atado en la espalda y en el otro iba la piñata y tenia los ojos vendados y con el maso intentaba darle con el mazo

-cuidado pinkie- dijo applejack apenas esquivo el golpe del mazo que hizo volar su sombrero.

-tengo miedo chicas no se que va a pasar- dijo fluttershy intranquila

-deja de quejarte coo si los experimentos de ellas terminaran en desastre- dijo raibow das

Todas recordaron los momentos en que sunset, twiligh o las dos habian experimentaron y todo termino en desastre epico y miraron a rainbow con una ceja levantada. Ella solo se sonrojo.

-Bien amigas analizare el nuevo quimico para que..-decia twilight hasta que pinkie pie golpeo la botella haciendola caer al suelo.

-¡PINKIE¡-dijeron todas al unisono

-¿QUE?- dijo ella.

-mira lo que hiciste, tardamos un mes en hacerlo- dijo twiligh.

-dime comenzar a brillar era parte de eso- dijo pinkie preocupada

El quinico enpezo a brillar expandiendose por todos lados, las mane six retrocedian. De repente no tenian salida, rarity de la desesperacion se subio a los brazos de fluttershy mientras ambas gritaban. Todas cayeron en un agujero y de pronto se encontraban cayendo hacia una acera y se estrellaron. Solo cayeron y les dolio muchisimo, empezaban a ver literalmente estrellitas. Se sorprendieron mucho al ver que no habia heridas o huesos rotos, miraron y vieron que estaban en un vecindario comun y que el agujero que las transporto desaparecio.

-mira lo que has hecho pinkie, tiraste la pocion de twilight y nos transportaste a un lugar desconocido- dijo enojada rainbow

-pero mira lo positivo- dijo pinkie

-¿que?- dijeron todas

-rompi la piñata tengo varios dulces- dijo pinkie pie con muchos dulces en la mano

Todas se llevaron la mano a la cara tratando de tener paciencia con ella.

-muy bien, tranquilicemonos hay pedir ayuda y ver como volver a nuestro mundo- dijo twilight

-pero que pas sino volvemos nos quedariamos para siempre y no volveriamos a ver a nustros amigos, padres y ¡A MI BOUTIQUE Y A MIS VESTIDOS¡- dijo rarity haciendo su drama queen

-miren- dijo applejack

En una cochera habia un letrero que decia EL RESUELVE TODO DE ED

-vamos y veamos como es este mundo- dijo twilight dirgiendose hacia alla seguida de las demas

Cuando llegaron vieron un chico que estaba vestido con una cniseta naranja, con shorts morados, con zapatillas azules, calcetines rojos, pero lo que mas llamaba la atencion era su gorro de lana negro.

Era doble d o edd

-eh, disculpe- dijo twilight acercandose

-si ¿En que pudo servirla- dijo doble d volteandose

Cuando las vio se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos y un poco enbobado y extrñado por que su piel era de color morado pero penso que era extranjera

-si ¿que necesita, señorita?- dijo doble d sudando

Twilight se ruborizo un poco ruborizada por "señorita" pero se tranquilizo y dijo ¿en donde estoy?

Doble d aun sudando dijo- en el barrio de peach creek-

En ese momento llego corriendo otro chico de baja estatura que vestia una camiseta de color amarillo,unos pantalones celestes y que teni solo tres pelos.

Era Eddy

-cabeza de calcetin ¿conseguiste clientes?- dijo agarrandolo del gorro y volteo a ver a las mane six

-oye, estoy alucinando o esa chicas soy de diferente color- dijo frotandose los ojos

-no- dijo doble d

Eddy se encojio de brazos y dijo- bienvenidas al SOLUCIONADOR DE PROBLEMAS DE ED resolvemos todo de todo, todo por 25 centavos- dijo saltando

En eso llego un chico que tenia una casaca verde, pantalones largos y zapatillas negra y apestaba tanto que todas secubrian las narices

Era Ed

Ed levanto a Eddy y dijo -eddy ya encontre lo que buscabas- dijo soltandolo y eddy cayo de cara lastimandose

Las mane six se asustaron y corrienron a socorrerlo pero vieron que se levantaba algo mareadoy se recupero

\- ed idiota te dije una tapa de botella no una tapa de alcantarilla- dijo eddy

-pero la tapa era muy pequeña y te traje esta - dijo el ,pero eddy agarro la tapa y se la arrojo a la cara golpendolo y dejandole la tapa marcada

Las mane six se rieron un poco por la escena muy comica

-este mundo es interesante- dijo sunset shimmer

-estoyde acuerdo- dijeron todas

Doble d miro atodas pero su vista se centro en twilight y penso porque le gustaba tanto verla.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2 AYUDANDO

CAPITULO 2 AYUDANDO

Las chicas seguian ahi mirando aquellas chicos extraños y se dijeron si podrian ayudarlas a volver a casa. En eso doble d se acerco a ellas y les pregunto

-¿de donde vienen?¿son extranjeras?-.

-Oh no, de hecho ni siquiera somos de este mundo- dijo Pinkie pie sonriendo y haciendo un curioso sonido.

-Eso explica esa mancha de queso que hubo en el cielo- dijo Ed.

-¿Como?- dijo Eddy confundido. Mira doble d estaba aqui- dijo poniendo a doble d un poco mas a la derecha- y eddy estaba alla. En eso agarro a Eddy de los pelos y lo lanzo mientras el gritaba NO SUELTAME ED IDIOOOOOTAAAAAAHHHHH! y se estrello mas alla de la calle y se veia salpicar un poco de grava

-ED¡¿PORQUE HICISTE ESO?¡ IDIOTA -grito doble d preocupado por Eddy.

-Asi se le da parte tactica al asuntoo era culinaria no creo que era fracasada- dijo Ed tontamente- y despues cayeron del cielo y se despanzurraron y llegaron aqui.

Las chicas estaban muy sorprendidas por la fuerza de Ed pero Pinkie pie estaba que se retorcia de risa

-jajajajajaja vieron como lo lanzo jajajajaja- decia la chica rosada.

Doble corrio a ver si Eddy se encontraba bien y lo encontro machacado y con una tapa de cubo de basura en la boca envez de dientes, las chicas rieron un poco mas fuerte al ver al pobre eddy pero debian admitir que fue muy comica la escena

-JAJAJA ustedes estan locos- dijo Rainbow dash riendose

- _Oigan si ven dientes por ahi no se los den al raton son mios_ \- dijo Eddy mareado antes de caer al suelo inconsiente

-EDDY EDDY EDDY ¿ME ESCUCHAS? ¡EDDY¡- dijo doble d desesperado

-Ed te voy a partir la cara ahora- dijo Eddy furioso incorporandose

Eddy persigio a Ed hasta que Ed le cayo encima lastimandolo otra vez

-BASTA CABALLEROS TENEMOS QUE AYUDAR A LAS DAMAS- dijo doble d gritando

-Señoritas si son de otro mundo las llevare a mi laboratorio para confirmarlo- dijo doble d mas tranquilo

Las chicas acompañaron a los eds a su garaje donde se podia ver un laboratorio muy avanzado

-guau ¿tu lo construiste solo?- dijo Sunset asombrada

-sip- dijo doble d virtuoso

-si si si cabeza de calcetin ¿cual es el punto?- dijo eddy aburrido

-veras- decia doble d colocandole cascos con cables a las chicas- mis investigaciones daran con su origen

-Uy miren el mio brilla mucho- dijo Rarity emocionada

Doble d activo su analizador y en eso Pinkie pie descubrio una manera divertida de hacer una bateria con cajas de carton y fue tocando una musica muy agradable. Todos disfrutaban y en eso inicio su transformacion

Por un momento los chicos creyeron estar locos y cuando su transformacion termino. Doble d estaba tan feliz que saltaba

-EN SERIO SON DE OTRO MUNDO, NO LO PUEDO CREER, CREI QUE ESTABAN LOCAS PERO ES CIERTO IMAGINENSE QUE YO DESCUBRI CRIATURAS DE OTRO MUNDO NO LO PUEDO CREER- dijo doble d saltando de emocion

-Calmate doble d te quedaras sin aire- dijo ed sacudiendolo

Eddy no salia de su asombro pero se calmo y dijo desesperado y de rodillas - esta bien las ayudaremos pero por favor no nos lastimen-

-Tranquilo amiguito no los lastimaremos somos amables- dijo Fluttershy compasiva

Eddy se incorporo suavemente hasta ahora nadie habia sido amble con el y se sintio aliviado y un poco asombrado

-Bien nos presentaremos yo soy la unica y original rainbow dash - dijo rainbow arrogantemente- ellas son mi equipo son Pinkie pie, Applejack ,Fluttershy, Sunset shimmer, Rarity y Twilight.

-Mucho gusto yo soy ed pero me pueden decir wally o tondito- dijo ed alzando una mano llena de moscas

-yo soy eddy - dijo extendiendo una mano con un boton electrizante

-yo soy edd pero me pueden decir doble d- dijo doble d extendiendo su mano

Despues de ponerle un guante protector a ed todos se saludaron con la mano aunque Rarity con un poco de asco.

Se estaba haciendo de noche y las chicas se preocupaban de donde pasar la noche.

-No se preocupen pueden quedarse en el cuarto de mi hermano pues mis padres estan en las bahamas y estoy solo en casa- dijo Eddy

Las mane 6 dudaron un poco pero aceptron al final. Llegaron a la casa de Eddy y el las guio a una pared

-¿Que les parece?- dijo señalandola

-Estoy rodeada de idiotas- dijo Twilight dandose una palmada en la cara

-Muy impresionante y es tan plano - dijo Pinkie pie ansiosa

-¡UNA PARED EDDY!BROMEAS ¿NO?- dijo Rarity

Eddy jalo de una cuerda y el papel tapiz salio disparado y ahora se veia una puerta super encadenada

-ADMIREN EL CUARTO DE MI HERMANO- dijo Edy señalandolo

-Todos al ataque- dijo Pinkie pie abalanzandose hacia la puerta pero Eddy le pego en la mano y retrocedio

-Momento ¡¿quien te dijo que tocaras su puerta?! - dijo enojado

-N-nadie- dijo Pinkie con miedo sobandose

-Exacto, vamos sientate - dijo sacando una silla - ¿quieres maquillaje?.

\- ay si quiero mi manicure- dijo feliz

-¡Y porque yo no¡- reclamo Rarity molesta pero en ese momento Eddy ato con una cuerda a Pinkie en la silla

-AHORA -decia Eddy- SI TOCAN ALGO QUE NO DEBEN TOCAR YO. Pero Twilight lo interrumpio diciendo alarmada

-¡¿COMO SE SUPONE QUE ATRAVESAREMOS ESTA FORTALEZA ?¡.

-Tranquila tengo la llave- dijo y despues saco una palanca y abrio la puerta a la fuerza

-Entren chicas pasen a ver- dijo sonriendo

Vieron el cuarto era blanco en el lado izquierdo habia un auto rojo ,un refrigerador rojo y varios posters de rock; en el lado derecho habia lo que parecia un trozo de playa y un camello azul y una repisa con una peluca y un trofeo

-El cuarto de tu hermano es fantastico- dijo Pinkie pie

-Si un lugar necesita una remodelacion es este- dijo Rarity

-Si bueno este lugar parece genial- decia Rainbow dash mientras entraba- pero...- no pudo terminar porque eddy la jalo de reversa y al instante una caja fuerte cayo aplastando su pie.

-Cuidado mi hermano es experto en trampas ocultas- dijo Eddy pasando junto a ell . Rainbow intento sacar su pie y dijo alarmada -Pero Eddy mi piecito-.

-Ay siempre metiendo la pata esta vacia- dijo Eddy sacandola

-Pueden oler su grandeza- dijo orgulloso

-Fueron los cupcakes de la mañana- dijo Pinkie pie avergonzada

Eddy se subio al auto y dijo acariciandolo

-¿No es una belleza? mi hermano dijo que sera mio cuando cumpla los dieciocho-

-Que suertudo- dijo Applejack impresionada

-Pero ¿Por que hay un auto en este cuarto?-dijo Twilight

-Porque guarda una serpiente- dijo Eddy abriendo el capote donde se veia lo mas desastroso que se podria ver. Rarity se espanto con solo verlo y olerlo

-AY EL REPTIL SE VUELTO A ESCAPAR- dijo alarmado

Rarity dio un grito y salto encima del camello asustada.

-¡¿SE ESCAPO?¡ SANTA MADRE DE DIOS- dijo Twilight asustada y se dio un cabezazo contra el camello soltando una gran nube de polvo

-Polvo cof de cof camello AIRE AIRE- dijo abriendo las cortinas revelando que la ventana habria sido cambiada por una pared de ladrillos

-ja ja ja ja mi hermano es experto poniendo ladrillos- dijo Eddy riendo pero despues se alarmo

-¡PINKIE ALEJATE DE AHI¡- dijo y en eso pinkie abrio el refrigerador cayendo una cama pesada encima de Applejack aplastandola

-¡¿QUE TE DIJE?!- dijo Eddy molesto sacudiendo a Pinkie

-No toquen las cosas de mi hermano- dijo levantando la cama con Applejack impresa en ella y se quedo aplastada hasta que Fluttershy la libero

Eddy saco varias bolsas de dormir y dio una cada una

-Bien, ahora hasta que doble d encuentre la forma de devolverlas a su mundo se quedaran aqui - dijo Eddy

-Muchas gracias joven por ayudarnos en esta situacion tan dificil pues no se que habriamos hecho sin tu ayuda eres muy generoso- dijo Rarity dandole un abrazo

Eddy se quedo impresionado y se marcho algo sonrojado. Las chicas se pusieron a dormir pensando en el dia siguiente

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3 Experimentos

CAPITULO 3 LOS EXPERIMENTOS

Las mane six despertaron deseando que todo fuera un sueño pero se decepcionaron al abrir los ojos en el cuarto y comprobar que todo era cierto. Eddy desperto y les ofrecio de desyunar jugo y pan tostado. Todos se encaminaron hacia la casa de doble d para ver si podian ayudarlas a volver a su mundo.

Mientras tanto doble d se encontraba experimentando con una pocion color rosa, burbujeante y luminosa en su laboratorio que estaba oscuro y Ed se encontraba en un rincon sentado. De repente Eddy pateo la puerta y predio la luz haciendo que doble d del susto casi deja caer la pocion.

-Asi los queria agarrar cochinos- dijo Eddy pensando que estaban viendo revistas para adultos al encerranse en un cuarto oscuro

-CIERRA LA PUERTA Y APAGA LA LUZ POR FAVOR- grito doble d

-esta mezcla es muy sensible- dijo doble d acomodando con cuidado la botella. Eddy y las chicas se asustaron y apagaron la luz

-Gracias, multiplicando las burbujas aisladas de gas carbonico, invente una soda que nunca perdera el gas- dijo exhibiendo la botella

-Guau yo lo intente varias veces y nunca resulto- dijo Twilight impresionada

-Vaya nunca crei encontrar a alguien mas inteligente que Twilight- dijo Rainbow Dash

-Igual si es soda sabra rico- dijo Eddy abalanzandose para beberlo pero Pinkie pie le arrebato la botella a doble d

-Salud- dijo y comenzo a beberlo

-Espera no lo hagas, aun no he probado sus efectos- dijo Doble d desesperado pero era demasiado tarde la chica rosa se habia bebido toda la mezcla y para colmo se echo un eructo fuerte. Doble d desesperado se le acerco y le advirtio que no hiciera ningun movimiento brusco o desencadenaria una reccion quimica fuerte.

Pinkie se quedo quieta pero en eso Ed le habia pintado caras a los dedos de sus pies y comenzaba a hacerlos decir tonterias respecto al pan tostado y a la crema de mani. Las chicas lo miraban con repulsion pero Pinkie no pudo resistir y comenzo a reirse. En ese momento su estomago comenzzo a burbujear y a hincharse y los demas se alejaron un poco. Termino de burbujear a los 2 minutos pero Pinkie puso los ojos en forma de llave de grifo que se abrian y dos chorros potentes de soda salieron haciendola volar atravesando el techo.

-Vuela, vuela aaaaaa la luna- decia pinkie mientras volaba sin direccion alguna hasta estrellarse en un arbol

Todos fueron en su auxilio pero se aliviaron al ver que estaba bien solo con ramitas insertadas en su cabello. Despues Doble d reparo en algo que en la camiseta de Pinkie habia manchas de una sustancia rara luminosa que no era de la mezcla que habia tomado con anterioridad

-Disculpa Piknkie ¿de donde sacaste el quimico que esta en tu ropa?- pregunto doble d examinandolo con una lupa

-Asi olvide mencionar que un poco de la pocion me cayo a mi- dijo Pinkie

-¡¿Y PORQUE NO LO DIJISTE ANTES?¡-le reclamaron todas

-Jeje upsi- reia nerviosamente la chica rosada

Doble d recogio una muestra con un hisopo y despues la examino con su microscopio portatil

-Mmmm interesante- decia doble d observando- bien damas y caballeros analizare la sustancia y tendre los resultados en una hora. Doble d ingreso corriendo a su laboratorio.

-¡¿EN SERIO EL CREE PODER HACERLO?¡ SI A TWILIGHT Y A MI NOS COSTO UN MES DE TRABAJO CREAR ESA POCION- replico Sunset shimmer

-Tranquilizate Sunset, estoy segura de que lo lograra- le dijo Fluttershy compasivamente

-No lo entiendes, estoy preocupada, me desespera ya no volver a nuestro mundo- dijo Sunset jalandose el cabello

-Calmate Sunset- dijo Rarity

-Si Sunset calmate, no necesitamos otra drama-queen en el grupo- dijo Applejack

-¡Oye¡- dijo enojada Rarity. Todos se comenzaron a reir incluso Sunset. Eddy estaba aburrido y en vez de una hora le parecio una eternidad

-Grandioso que se supone que haremos en una hora- dijo molesto.

-Yo digo que juguemos con esto- dijo Edd sacando una liga elastica grande

-Que diversion- dijo con sarcasmo pero no se dio cuenta que Ed comenzaba a estirar al maximo la liga hasta que la solto impactando a Eddy haciendolo gritar de dolor, las chicas no podian evitar reirse de la situcion muy comica.

DESPUES DE UNA HORA

Doble d salio de su laboratorio y les indico a los demas de que habia terminado de examinar la muestra. Todos entraron al laboratorio cuya entrada estaba en una trampilla oculta en el suelo y vieron varios quimicos burbujeantes en botellas y se quedaron asombradas con ver robots reales funcionando en una habitacion enorme de color blanco.

-Disculpen el desorden señoritas pero solo ed y eddy han visto mi laboratorio- dijo doble d

-Esto es impresionante- dijo Twilight sin cerrar la boca de la impresion

-Me siento miserable ante esto- dijo Sunst shimmer

-Imaginate yo- dijo Rainbow pero despues se avergonzo por lo que habia dicho. Vino un robot con una jarra de limonada con muchos vasos que le entrego a doble d

-¿Limonada?- dijo doble d ofreciendole a todos un vaso de la refrescante bebida. Doble d saco una botella con un liquido morado y dijo a todos

-Bueno hay una buena y una mala noticia

-Bien analize la sustancia que recoji y logre recrearla en una nueva forma gracias tambien a la esencia magica dejada por Pinkie pie cuando se transformo

-Guau no lo puedo creer yo y sunset tardamos un mes en hacer la pocion y tu lo lograste en tan solo una hora, eres asombroso- dijo Twilight impresionada pues no esperaba que hubiera alguien mas inteligente que ella y sunset juntas.

-Y la mala noticia es que necesitaremos un aparato que pueda concentrar la pocion y utilizarla para abrir una grieta interdimensional para regresarlas a su mundo- dijo apenado doble d

-O sea necesitaremos construir un portal- dijo Sunset

-BIEN SUENA BIEN PERO ¿COMO DIABLOS LO LOGRAREMOS?- dijo Eddy desesperado

-Facil, en mi cochera hay varias cosas que no sirven que podemos utilizar- dijo Ed

-Esta bien veremos si con eso construyamos ese portal- dijo Twilight

-Bien solo guardare mis instrumentos y partimos- dijo doble d guardando sus utensilios entre ellos una jeringa con aguja

Ed vio la aguja y entro en panico.¡¿AGUJA?¡- grito a los cuatro vientos- CORRAN TODOS

Agarro a Eddy, Twilight y Rainbow dash de los pelos y huyo corriendo del laboratorio destrozando todo en el camino

-SUELTAME-decia Rainbow desesperada y adolorida porque la estaba jalando con fuerza

-ESTOS CHICOS ESTAN LOCOS- dijo Twilight preocupa por lo que podia pasar. Ed seguia corriendo desesperado y gritando

-¡MALA AGUJA ES MALA CON ED, EDDY¡. Eddy agarro una tabla de madera y se la rompio de canto en la hueca cabeza de Ed. Ed se detuvo, lanzando a todos por el aire y aterrizaron en la acera. Ed tenia un gran chichon en la cabeza, Doble d se acerco corriendo y al ver a Eddy con la tabla rota entendio porque ed tenia un chinchon enorme

-Eddy asi lo dejaras mas tarado- dijon Sunset shimmer

CONTINUARA...


End file.
